


Nostalgia

by orphan_account



Category: Super Mario 64
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-04
Updated: 2012-03-04
Packaged: 2017-11-01 02:34:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/350993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Save the Princess. Get a kiss. </p>
<p>Nostalgia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nostalgia

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Luigi in our world](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/7093) by unknown. 



> Yes, I was bored, yes, this is more or less an exact re-write of something i found on 9gag.com 
> 
> Calm down, people.

The light hurts your eyes, the familiar headache throbs behind your temples. Everything’s been so hard. Your wife is pregnant, money is tight, your business is struggling and you’re choking in debt. 

Your brother’s debt. 

The door bell rings, and you tell Daisy you’ll get it. Oh, it’s them again. The tall, faceless men in dark suits. They always want to know where your brother is. But you’ll never tell them. “Hello again, gentlemen.” 

The look at you and make impatient grunts as if they don’t have enough time for these casualties. “Have good news for us today?” 

“I don’t have your money if that’s what you mean. My brother’s missing, not dead.” You begin to close the door, but just before it shuts you look them in the eye. “Now please, unless you come back with a warrant, I really can’t help you. Good day, sirs.” 

You shut and bolt the door, waiting until you hear them walk away. You then walk across the dingy hallway, opening a door into a darkened room. You can make out the shape of Mario and his Princess, huddling close together. They’ve been hiding in your apartment for a month now, your brother and his princess. Returned from Mushroom Kingdom, a place you thought you’d dreamt, and could barely remember. It hadn’t even crossed your mind in years. “The coast is clear, come on out. I have an appointment.” They refuse to change their clothes, the smell is horrific. She stands there smiling in her ridiculous pink gown while he grins in his red cap and overalls. 

“Thank you so much for your help Luigi. We are greatly indebted to you.” Peach had a funny, old-fashioned way of speaking sometimes. “Before you go, take this.” She handed you an orange envelope. You couldn’t stop staring at her gloves. They were so long, the kind you imagined only people who went to fancy balls and galas wore. They were an awful sight, the white fabric stained with dirt and mud, the fabric torn. “I’ve enclosed a jewel that helps protect you.” She smiled again. 

“Um. Thanks.” You took the envelope and tucked it into your pocket, giving them one last glance before kissing Daisy good bye and walking out the door. The fresh air helped you clear your mind, or at least process your thoughts in a way that made more sense. When you came back to Brooklyn, the other world washed off of you. It was as if you’d never left, as if you’d never followed Mario and those apes so many years ago. You can’t remember anything about the kingdom, let alone anything good. Meanwhile, your brother seems to be playing a different game with completely different rules. He seems disappointed you can’t remember anything, he tell you all these over the top stories about amazing things you did that you can’t even connect with. You try, but you can’t. You feel shallow. 

He makes you feel like you’ve lost something. 

Maybe you have. Maybe you miss it. And the princess… but your thoughts were interrupted by screams and people shoving you out of the way. You staggered a few feet back, and when you’d regained you footing you saw what people were running from. Two giant, humanoid turtles, with green helmets on their heads and elbow pads. They had belts full of hammers and were scanning the crowd greedily with their beady eyes. 

Old instincts kick in, and you start running. Faster than you knew you could move. Looks like the loan sharks aren’t the only ones looking for Mario. You know these creatures, and they shove through the crowd to get to you. You feel a searing pain on the back of your head, and you fall to the ground. Damn it. This pain. This fear. It’s so familiar. The two turtle like monsters tower over you, as you slip your hand into your back pocket and pull out the envelope. You tear it open, and as you suspect, it’s a power flower. 

Old friends, you think as your eyes glow green and power courses through your body. Nostalgia. And then the creatures are gone, and you’re left on the street with an empty envelope and a growing feeling of unease. 

You cancel your appointment and head home. You feel like you’re in a dream. Like the dream you’d left behind. You lean against the doorway. If you move much more you’re going to collapse. “Honey.” You call out weakly. “I’m home.” 

Daisy appears in the doorway, her sweet expression melting into one of shock when she sees you. “Oh my god, you look terrible! What-” 

“I got jumped by the hammer brothers.” You wave her away. 

“The hammer brothers?” Peach comes from another room, looking worried. 

“I took care of them, we’re safe for a while, I think.” 

Daisy gingerly probed the back of your head, and you wince. Her hand comes away red and sticky. “You’re bleeding.” 

“I’ll be fine.” 

“We need to get some water on that-” 

But before she can finish, Peach pushes Daisy out of the way and pulls you towards her, shutting her eyes and kissing you. Nostalgia. So familiar in ways you don’t understand. You remember, save the princess and you get a kiss. 

“You’ve saved me twice today.” Peach’s heels clicked as she walked into the kitchen. “I’ll bake you a cake.” 

Or a cake. 

It’s dark. It’s almost midnight, but you can’t sleep because you’re remembering. You remember everything. Including why you left. You had to share Peach, but Daisy was Mario’s. You stole her away and he didn’t even notice. It was the only way you could have something to yourself. But Peach… you still… 

You hear a crash from the bathroom, and you think you know what it is. You slowly make your way along the darkened hallway to the bathroom, and flick on the light. You were right. It was Bowser and Peach. Peach has an unsurprising lack of clothing, and Bowser holding her close, breathing her in. 

“It drives me insane being away from you. I’d wage genocide, destroy galaxies to get to you.” 

“Hey Bowser.” They pull apart like they’d been struck by lightning. Peach clutches her dress to her chest. 

“Luigi! I…” 

You shake your head at her. “I understand, Peach. It’s been quite obvious for some time. I won’t tell Mario, but you need to leave quickly. The rules are different here, and I don’t think my brother will survive.” 

She gave you another one of those blinding smiles. “Thank you so much Luigi. You’ve been so good to us. It’s been very nice seeing you again.” 

It’s been good seeing you too, Princess. Be safe. But you don’t say anything, as she waves good bye and Bowser follows her out. Save the Princess. Get a kiss. Nostalgia. 

The next morning and Mario’s already gone, all that’s left is an unmade bed and a box made of bricks. The memories are already beginning to fade from your mind. You gaze at the last remnants of his world. You grab a wrench off the ground and swing it at the bricks. 

His game. 

His rules. 

The contents of the box are glowing and golden. Daisy gasps. “Do you think it’ll be enough?” She whispers. 

“I don’t know.” You reply, holding her hand. 

“But I think we’re going to be okay.”


End file.
